


A Change of System

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: Waking up that day, Sans didn´t think he would get any surprises. He was wrong.
Series: My AU: The Access [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Kudos: 4





	A Change of System

….

It has been peaceful.

No killing.

No tormenting.

No…..

No nightmares.

The Kid hasn´t fallen.

Seems like they quit….

But…

I shouldn´t let my guard down.

…

…

„Sans! You seem to have a guest here!“

What?

I am pretty sure that I wasn´t expecting anybody today.

„Thanks, Paps! Will be there in a Minute!“

I jumped off my bed, put on my jacket and my pink flip flops.

Once I got out of my room, I could see Paps and the guest on the Sofa.

Paps saw me and waved.

„Heyya Sans! I hope that you slept well. I the great Papyrus have tended to your guest here. I will go back to cooking my special spaghetti. You two must be hungry.“

I smiled at Paps.

„Thanks, Paps. And I had a great night.“

I then looked at the guest.

He seemed like new version of me.

I chuckled.

„Heh. I didn´t expect to meet anybody out of the Window room.“

The other Sans looked at me weirdly.

„I guess. This is my first time in a….different Snowdin?“

„I bet. But I should introduce myself. Am Sans the Skeleton? Or maybe more known Classic.“

The Other smiled.

„Am also Sans. But I could say you can call me Dance!“

He stretched his hand out.

I took it.

And as I could expect.

A huge farting sound could be heard.

We stood there a few seconds before we broke out laughing.

„It is really nice to meet ya! If you don´t mind, would you like to explain your AU?“

He looked at me confused.

„AU as in a alternitive universe?“

I smiled.

„Yeah. I have met a few. But your other name suggests that it would be more interesting and more SALSAfull than the other ones.“

He cracked a smile at the pun.

„I will try my moveful to explain my dance verse.“  
As he explained, I was immersed in the possibility of monster souls harmonizing through dancing. Like the harmonization would help both monsters. It was so fascinating. I would love to see if I and Paps could harmonize like that too….It would maybe help…with the attacks…we both seem to have.

Papyrus has had a few of those lately…Seems like the time he was in the Judgment Hall instead of me….Changed him a lot….I get that…Having to experience something like that…Leaves scars.  
Once Dance had finished I thought he might be interested in getting to know „Undertale“ too. So I described him. After the minute's pass, Dance´s expression changed darker. Seems like the „Kill or be Killed“ has a brutal effect. Though….whatever.

…

After I finished….

We stayed silent for a while.

„The Spaghetti is ready!“

I chuckle.

„Let´s go. I think we both need some energy..after that.“

Dance chuckled as well.

„Yeah. But I like how your Paps is a Spaghetti fan. Mine just loves to make Fajitas.“

We both go into the kitchen and sat down behind the table.

Paps put the spaghetti in front of us. He also sat then down with his plate.

„Then Bon appetite!“

„Thanks, Paps.“

Dance smiled.

„Thank you Classic Papyrus!“

We ate the spaghetti in comfortable silence. Once finished.

„You know. You guys should visit us! I bet that my Paps would love to make food with your Paps! If you two wanna of course.“

Paps looked excited at the Idea.

„I the great Papyrus would be thrilled to visit you. The talk we had before made me quite excited to see your Snowdin!“

I chuckle.

„If Paps is already so excited then I can´t refuse. Would love to see what kind of moves you got up your sleeve.“

Dance beamed a little.

„We can have a dance battle if you're okay with that. We would teach ya some moves of course.“

I could see that Dance has some interesting spark in his eyes as he said that…It seems like no Sans doesn´t have some kind of scars from the resets…

I smiled at Dance.

„We would love that. Right Paps?“

Papyrus looked so full of energy.

„Of course Brother!“

Looking back at Dance I saw a bright smile on his face. And some energy as well.

„I will let the Gray Kid bring ya one of the phones that I use to speak with different Sans´s. Theirs and mine would automatically be on there.“

Dance looked fascinated by the Idea.

„A phone is similar to a communication device? Cool. Can´t wait to see and use it.“

I smiled.

„If you need some help with it, you can always call. Or more likely ask the gray kid if they can explain.“

„The Gray Kid as in Core Frisk?“

„Yeah.“

Paps chirped in.

„Could Core Frisk visit us too? I haven´t seen them in a long time.“

„Sure thing Pops.“

I smiled.

Seems like my days can get better once in a while.


End file.
